


Colour: Pink

by siobhrag



Series: The Colours [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus has a new favourite colour.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: The Colours [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882474
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Colour: Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> Let's get this "Colours" thing rolling.

Whenever the boy blushed, got excited or angry, his milky, silky-smooth skin would take that lovely deep pink tinge. Severus has never seen anything more beautiful. 

Severus traced the line of Draco’s spine lightly, from the back of his head to his tailbone, and the raised hills of his buttocks; which right now had that mouth-watering shade. As he had the chance to discover over the last two years, Draco’s blush manifested itself in the most unexpected places – his earlobes, the back of his neck, the backs of his hands, and his arse.

Draco shivered and breathed out a contented sigh into the pillow. 

“Sev’rus, what are you doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Severus lazily moved his hand back up Draco’s spine, touching the boy’s skin with only the tips of his fingers. 

Draco relaxed some more, hugged the pillow he was lying on, and released another satisfied sigh. He was too tired to do anything else, not after what they’ve been doing for the last couple of hours. Draco might be the younger one, but Severus sure had enough stamina to wear out even someone twenty years younger than him. 

A small smile tugged at Severus’ lips. He changed the course of his fingers at the end of Draco’s spine and moved on to trace the shape of one firm mound. 

Severus often wondered whether Draco’s unusual blushes were due to the peculiarity of Draco’s body, or it was the result of a strict Malfoy upbringing which required anyone having that name to hide their emotions as much as possible.

Draco wiggled a bit, settling more comfortably into the rumpled sheets, and Severus’ hand got pressed tighter to the smooth silk of Draco’s arse. Severus didn’t mind it in the slightest. He patted the peachy mound to bring back a bit of the fading tinge. The movement of Severus’ hand made Draco wiggle some more.

Severus chuckled. “Enjoying yourself, Draco?”

Draco turned his face to the side and Severus could see his languorous smile. “And you enjoy pawing my arse”, Draco snickered without opening his eyes, and wiggled the said arse again.

Severus snorted. “I do not simply enjoy it, I adore it.” He cupped his hand around one side of Draco’s arse and slid his palm all over the taut flesh, parting it a bit from its companion and brushing the tips of his fingers against Draco’s still glistening hole. 

With a muffled moan Draco mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow and arched his back a bit more, sticking his arse up into the air, and urging Severus to continue his manual explorations. Severus was happy to oblige. They both knew that nothing grand would happen that night again, but they both enjoyed the almost innocent skin-to-skin contact immensely, being deprived of it for the bigger part of their lives.

The lovely pink tinge was back; Severus’ petting didn’t go to waste. He could see the same delicious shade re-appear on Draco’s earlobe. Not able to resist, Severus leaned down and gently sucked the soft nub. 

Draco gave Severus another soft moan and then a barely audible, “Kiss.” Severus obliged his young lover again, leaning up and tilting his head a bit. The angle was strange, but Draco’s lips, slightly puffed and pink, were as soft as his earlobe. With a final lick to Draco’s lower lip, Severus released the boy, letting him breathe. Draco immediately licked his lips with a satisfied smile. 

Severus chuckled and returned to his explorations of Draco’s nether regions. He could do it all night long; and all day long. Two years weren’t nearly enough to quench his thirst for Draco’s perfect flesh. Severus gently traced his finger along the underside of Draco’s buttock, right where the soft fold was. Draco parted his legs some more. Severus chuckled again and leaned down to kiss the inner side of the soft mound. Draco whimpered softly.

“Love that, don’t you.” Severus kissed the same sweet spot again.

“Love you.” Draco mumbled into his pillow.

Severus froze for a second, staring at Draco’s pinkish crack. After two years together with the boy Severus should have already been accustomed to his constant stream of affections and love declarations, but they still managed to throw Severus off balance. He had never had something like that given to him freely by someone as stunning as Draco. 

The boy seemed to feel Severus’ uneasiness. After a second Severus realised that glazed grey eyes were looking at him intently. Severus gulped and leaned up again to Draco’s face. He gently brushed the blond lock of hair off Draco’s eyes and kissed his forehead. 

Draco caught Severus’ hand and brought it to his warm lips. The feather-light kiss landed in the middle of Severus’ palm. Severus was lost. He never knew what to say; a simple ‘love you’ said back was nowhere near enough to convey what he was feeling for Draco. But the boy understood that, and never demanded any words from Severus. 

With an understanding smile Draco kissed Severus’ palm again. “Kiss me more”. Draco’s whisper was barely audible. But Severus heard him, and hurried to indulge the boy. After all, tonight everything was about what Draco wanted.

Each soft kiss Severus placed on Draco’s skin sent shivers through the boy; he was so sensitive. And Severus already knew all the tiny spots which could make Draco moan in pleasure. Severus’ lip followed the same path his fingers traced only moments ago - the soft spot behind Draco’s ear, the downy back of his neck, his spine, where Severus marked each vertebra with a kiss; the tops of Draco’s pinked buttock, and the secret place between them. All the way down, to the back of Draco’s knees and to his feet, Severus marked Draco’s skin with soft kisses. 

Draco’s body was soft as clay under Severus’ lips and hands. Severus made his way back up to Draco’s ear, kissing every inch of the boy’s skin. “Enough?” Severus whispered to Draco, gently nipping at his earlobe. 

Draco opened one eye to look at Severus languorously. “Never enough.” 

Severus chuckled and stretched again on his side near Draco. Still looking at Severus with one eye, Draco wiggled his arse a bit, indicating that he was already missing Severus’ hands.

Severus pinched Draco’s buttock lightly and scooted closer to his prone form, to be able to caress the other side of that delectable arse. 

After a while Severus felt Draco’s body go completely slack with sleep. Draco was still lying on his belly, with his head turned at an odd angle. Severus gently rolled Draco on his back. The boy mumbled something in his sleep, but didn’t wake. 

Carefully, Severus settled beside Draco, wrapping him in his arms. Summoning the blanket wordlessly, Severus let it cover them, and then tucked the edge around Draco’s shoulder.

For several moments Severus listened to the soft sound of Draco’s breathing. Knowing that he wouldn’t wake the boy, Severus caressed Draco’s soft cheek with his knuckles, and then kissed the same spot lightly. “Harry birthday.” 

*** 

Ever since that day in the Hogwarts’ infirmary, it became their tradition to spend Draco’s birthday in bed. 

To say that Severus was astonished the first time it happened would be a great understatement. A lot of things surprised Severus at that time; that he was alive, for instance, was one of them; that the first person he had seen upon waking was Draco, and not some medical personnel or Pomfrey, was the other.

After a while he got used to Draco’s constant presence at his bedside. The boy would fill Severus in on all the news and gossip, bring him food and make him actually eat it; he would help Pomfrey with Severus’ treatment, or would substitute her completely with minor healing tasks; and he would hold Severus’ hand and caress Severus’ face during the worst bouts of pain Severus ever experienced. 

Something was going on between them, but Severus could tell exactly what. Even to himself he didn’t dare to admit that he might want something like that, or that someone like Draco might really want _him_.

Then, one day, Severus woke up early in the morning to the sight of an extremely upset Draco sitting by his bed. Barely able to talk, Severus still tried to ask Draco what happened, but the boy didn’t answer; he merely sat in his uncomfortable chair and stared at his shoes. Then, quick as a lightning, Draco threw himself on Severus’ bed, atop the covers and the man, and clang to Severus’ neck. 

Severus was speechless. He didn’t know what to do but to hold the boy. And then Draco kissed him. What later was identified as their first kiss was a clumsy and awkward affair, but so, so sweet. Hungered for affection, Severus let this soul-wrecking moment of bliss to continue for some time in which Draco managed to climb onto the bed properly and straddle Severus through the covers. 

But then Severus’ brain kicked back in, and he realised the whole inappropriateness of the situation – he was snogging his ex-student, who was twenty years younger in the middle of the school, in a room where anyone could enter at any moment. Severus tried to gently push Draco away. With his ragged and barely audible voice he tried to explain why it was impossible. 

But Draco had a reply for each and every of Severus’ objections. But what really finished Severus up was Draco’s soft words _‘it’s my birthday today’_ ; and Severus gave up. Throwing all the caution, pretence, and propriety to the wind, he held Draco tighter and kissed him again, consciously and thoroughly. 

They had to limit themselves to kissing and holding that time, as Severus was in no condition for something more vigorous. Remembering how it were to be eighteen, Severus offered Draco the services of his hand, but Draco butted it away gently, saying he didn’t want to be alone to have all the pleasure. Severus just kissed him again after that, not saying that Draco wouldn’t be the only having all the pleasure. Just looking at Draco was enough for Severus. 

And so it went that they would spend this day, the day of Draco’s birthday, and their anniversary, in bed – kissing, cuddling, and loving each other. Draco always said it was his best present. And Severus always smiled at that. 

There was no way that any of Severus’ more material presents would ever surpass anything Draco’s parents had given him in his childhood. But Draco didn’t demand anything grand; he was always genuinely happy with anything Severus presented him with – the tiny snake-shaped earrings when Draco finally succumbed to his long-standing desire and pierced his ears; or the Muggle leather trousers, that now lay discarded on the floor, and were probably more a gift from Severus to himself, rather than to Draco.

Draco claimed that one of the best presents from Severus was a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis that first year when Severus was still in the infirmary. At that time Severus had no way of buying anything to his newly-acquired lover, but he wanted to give the boy at least something. So, when several days after his actual birthday Draco admitted his nervousness about the oncoming interview for the wand-making apprenticeship, Severus knew exactly what Draco would need.

But Draco always demanded a cake – a huge, three-tier monstrosity with thick layer of pink strawberry icing adorned with the exact number of candles as Draco’s age. The Hogwarts elves were always happy to indulge Draco’s confectionery desire; it didn’t even taste that awful – especially licked from Draco’s lips. 

Severus never dared to ask Draco what he wished for when he was blowing out his birthday candles, but Severus always had one wish only (even thought it wasn’t his cake) – to be with Draco for as long as possible.


End file.
